1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backrest assembly and, more particularly, to a backrest assembly having a backrest board, a backrest frame and a buffering resilient device connected between the backrest board and backrest frame to provide extension and resiliency changes.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to a conventional backrest structure with resilient and buffering efficiency, the backrest structure is constructed by boards filled with foams or a backrest frame covered with a net so that the backrest has a resilient and buffering efficiency by attaching resilient materials. Thereby, the backrest is more comfortable when users lean thereon.
However, The buffering design of the conventional backrest assembly achieves the buffering efficiency by providing partial deformation when the backrest is pressed by the most protruded portion on the user's back. When The user's back is supported by the backrest buffering design, the user's sitting posture is incorrect. Moreover, the conventional backrest cannot provide any efficiency to correct the user's posture or any fit variation of different users. Thus, users easily get tired with their incorrect postures after sitting for a long duration.